The Perfect Day
by Ziny-DiNozzo
Summary: There's this day, this one day one which everything happens. This one day that everyone in their fmaily has reason to celebrate. This one perfect day... Meredith/Alex ... oneshot ...Read.Review... Enjoy!


_I just thought of this last night when i was feeling randomly depressed, it cheered me up, so i thought I'd write it down and put it on here._

**The Perfect Day**

It had started one day nearing the very end of their internship. Meredith had spent the whole day ignoring people's questions and strange looks as she fought to stay composed. The truth was she was depressed and felt like doing nothing more then cry. She didn't know what it was making her feel this way either, if it was stress or Derek or work, but she knew people stopped asking about it.

It was that night, when Derek once again stayed at the trailer and Izzie was on call that it happened. It was late, very late and Meredith was lying in bed silent tears of confusion swelling in her eyes when the door opened and she heard Alex say in a gruff voice, "You're not ok."

And without waiting for a response, he climbed in the bed and pulled her to him, Meredith broke down and cried and soothingly, perfectly, Alex did nothing but hold her until her tears stopped, when he kissed her forehead and whispered, "Go to sleep Mere."

And she did, they both did.

The next day Derek told Meredith he wanted to break up but he couldn't do it. Burke and Cristina married and at the reception Meredith gave Derek what he wanted. Alex was watching her curiously, but Meredith just said, "I'll tell you tonight."

And that night she told him she'd set Derek free and Alex hugged her, and went to bed with her, and the two fell asleep, Alex spooning Meredith slightly, holding her hand in his. And from then on they did this every night. They shared a bed, and held each other as they slept, if Meredith had a nightmare Alex would wake her and comfort her and kiss her forehead. And the one time Alex did, Meredith did the same for him.

Outside of what Meredith now considered their bed everything was completely normal. Alex still made his sarcastic comments, and still annoyed the group, but no one knew. Meredith didn't tell Cristina, and Izzie, who had seen them, promised to keep her mouth shut.

It was when Meredith met Lexie, her half sister, that anything happened out side their room. When Alex found out he tracked Meredith down and he pulled her into a closest and looked at her, his soft eyes searching her vulnerable ones. She cried silently, and Alex held her hands, he whispered it would be okay and however she decided to handle the matter he would be behind her, he was her friend in this. Meredith was grateful and let Alex kiss her knuckles as she cried. After a few minutes she stopped and Alex smiled softly at her checking to see she was okay, Meredith flung on him and hugged him, whispering her thanks in his ear. Alex she smiled and hugged back then let her go. They needed to get back to work.

At the end of their shift Alex saw Meredith caught between Lexie and Derek, both of them looking at her hopefully and expectantly. He moved forward and looked her in the eye, "Hey, can I get a lift home?"

Meredith smiled, relieved, she nodded and Alex grinned but said, "I think maybe she should come too."

Meredith looked to her half sister and nodded, "Come on Lexie, I'll… I guess we should talk or something."

The three left the hospital leaving Derek staring after them, wondering when Alex gained so much influence over Meredith's actions.

Sub-consciously Meredith knew she was falling for Alex, but consciously she laughed at the idea. Alex and her were friends, had become best friends. Alex was her other person when Cristina couldn't or wouldn't be there.

It had been three months since the night it had started. Meredith was asleep and having a wonderful dream, in which she was married happily and considering children and in love and everything was perfect. Waking, but still groggy Meredith smiled when she saw Alex, she leaned down and kissed him softly, Alex smiled and kissed her softly back,

"Morning," He mumbled, still half asleep,

"Morning," Meredith whispered back, she kissed him again,

"Mm," Alex moaned, "I love you Mere."

"I love you too baby," Meredith murmured before she slipped back into sleep with a soft smile across her face,

A year to that day Meredith woke the exact same way, except Alex awoke properly. He smiled at Meredith before swallowing and taking the plunge, "Meredith,"

"Mm?"

"Do you want to get married?"

Meredith beamed and kissed him deeply, "Yes," she whispered softly, "Yes,"

Alex smiled, "Good. Me too."

A year from then, they again woke the same way, this time the exception was the time, much later then the previous two times. The couple walked hand in hand that day as they stepped into City Hall and became husband and wife.

Afterward they stepped into work and found their interns, Alex kissed her goodbye, and Meredith smiled, "I'll see you later Alex,"

Alex smiled, "Bye Dr. Karev."

"Bye Dr. Karev." Meredith smiled back,

Alex kissed her once more, "I love you."

"I love you too Alex," Meredith smiled, "I love my husband so much."

"Good," He grinned, "Because I love my wife a whole lot too."

The next year, they couldn't wake in their traditional way. Meredith was to busy in the OR, Alex by her side as Addison delivered their twin girls via c-section. Alex caressed Meredith's cheek as he watched Addison perform the surgery, like he had done countless times before, he kept forgetting this was his wife on the table, and these two girls were his daughters.

"Alex," Meredith whispered, "Alex what if I can't do this?"

She was scared, her heart started to beat faster and the sounds of the machines only made it worse, Alex moved to her side and let his hand run over her blue cap as if he were smoothing back her hair.

"You can do this Mere, you can. You're going to be amazing, but you need to calm down. Please Babe, calm down."

Meredith nodded and Alex pressed a kiss to her forehead, or would have done if he hadn't been wearing as mask. Addison smiled at the scene and gave Meredith a reassuring look, "You're doing great Meredith."

Meredith calmed down, "I'm ok, I'm ok." She whispered, breathing softly and slowly, "I'm ok."

"You're more then ok," Alex said with a smirk, "You're hot. Infact," he added as he looked over her body, including the surgical field, "You've never looked hotter."

Meredith laughed and Addison smiled, "I would have to agree with him Meredith, you've got a good looking uterus."

Meredith laughed again, "Thank you." She grinned,

"Ok," Addison smiled, "Baby A," the room was filled with silence and anticipation, then soft crying as the fractionally older of Meredith and Alex's girls started to cry.

"Go to her." Meredith whispered to Alex, "Go to her."

Alex smiled and followed the resident with his daughter, "She's amazing Mere," he grinned as he looked down on his healthy child, "Perfect."

"Good." Meredith sighed, "Thank God."

Addison grinned, "Ok here we go, Baby B."

The same happened, and their second daughter was taken by a different resident, and checked over, again Alex walked to her and reported to Meredith how perfect and healthy she was. Meredith smiled, small tears in her eyes, she sighed and then looked at Addison, "Thank you."

Addison smiled, "You don't have to thank me Meredith; it was my pleasure." Meredith smiled and soon enough the surgery was over.

A few hours later Meredith lay asleep in her room. Addison came in with Alex the two talking, "I need to check there are no complications Alex; I know she's asleep but this is necessary, you know that."

Alex sighed, "At least let me wake her."

"Ok."

Alex moved over to his wife and bent down close kissing her softly, Meredith gently woke, "Morning," she murmured,

"Morning," Alex smiled, kissing her again,

"Mm, I love you."

"I love you too Mere." Alex pulled away, "Addison need to-"

"Oh, I'm up." Meredith said, rubbing her eyes, "Hey Addison, I'm up, how are my babies?"

"Perfect," Alex said, "they're still perfect, they just need names."

Addison chuckled, as she checked Meredith over, "Ok Meredith you seem to be doing perfectly, but I suggest you name those beautiful girls soon, Baby A and Baby B aren't the nicest names in the world."

Meredith laughed, "Help us then." She smiled, "If you had a daughter what would you name her?"

Addison thought, "Well… I've always rather liked the name Emily."

Meredith looked over at Alex, he nodded, "Good. Ok, Baby A has a name, Emily Addison Karev."

Addison looked at him, "What?"

Meredith smiled, "We agreed on middle names, and since you named her it seems to make sense."

"Well what about Baby B?" Addison asked,

"I want to name her Ariel," Meredith smiled, "Ariel Amber Karev."

"Amber?" Alex asked,

"After your sister." Meredith smiled,

Addison looked at Alex, "I didn't know you had a sister."

"Yeah," Alex said, "And a brother, Aaron… You really want to name our daughter Ariel Amber?"

"Yes." Meredith said, "Addis back me up."

Addison grinned, "It is a nice name, perhaps not as nice as Emily Addison, but…"

Meredith laughed and Alex sighed, "Ok." She said, "Yea, Ariel and Emily; Elle and Emy." He smiled, "Perfect."

Meredith laughed, "Perfect,"

That day was everything to them, that day was the anniversary for their first kiss, their first date, their engagement, and their marriage, and it was their beautiful little girls' birthday. It was perfect to them, that day, everything was perfect.

**Review!**


End file.
